


it’s beginning to look a lot like christmas

by mikeycliffords



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, cashton...!, idk what this is!, its shit thats what it is :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeycliffords/pseuds/mikeycliffords
Summary: “it’s snowing!” + cashton
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016415
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	it’s beginning to look a lot like christmas

Ashton was being poked awake.

He assumed that Calum was the one doing the poking, since unless someone had broken in or something he was definitely the only other person in bed with him. Although breaking in and poking him awake was something Michael would do, and Luke did pretty much whatever he told him to. 

“Piss off,” he grumbled, whacking Calum with a pillow. 

“But _Ashton_ ,” he heard Calum say, only a little whiny. “ _It’s snowing!_ ” 

Maybe Ashton’s heart did a little jump at that, just because he really did love the snow. And Calum and snow was always a pretty cute combination. “Fine,” he sighed, sitting up because he clearly wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon. “We can go out in it for a _while_ , but just a while. Grab me my shoes?”

They were both wearing thick onesies because it was fucking freezing even in their home with the heating on full, but the onesies were warm enough so Ashton didn't bother forcing his boyfriend to put a coat on. They were only going out for a minute or so, so it was fine. 

Calum practically pulled his arm out of his socket trying to tug him downstairs and out the back door, and the only time he actually stopped since Ash told him they could go out was when he actually saw the snow. “It’s pretty,”

“You’re pretty,” Ashton told him, deciding he could be a bit of a sap for once. 

Calum snorted and shoved his side, mumbling something about being dumb, but Ashton didn't miss the way his face got a little pink. Although Calum probably would've blamed that on how cold it was outside. 

“Can we make a snowman?” Calum asked, taking a break from trying to catch snow flakes on his tongue. 

Ashton just shook his head. “In the morning, babe. It’s cold out. We should go back to bed.”

They both knew they wouldn't be able to sleep, there wasn't much point since the sun was rising and they both had to be up in a few hours anyway. So after a little bit of coaxing from Calum, Ashton was knelt down on the ground helping Calum scrape together bits of snow to build a snowman. 

“We really should've waited until morning for this, Cal. I’m cold and tired.”

Calum just pouted at him. “But if I’d have waited until morning then I couldn't have done this...” He trailed off, and Ashton didn't have time to even ask what he was talking about before he got a snowball launched at his head. 

“Wh― Calum, _stop_ ,” Ashton was just cold and definitely not in the mood for a snowball fight, but he could sort of make out his boyfriend scooping up another ball of snow through the flurry of snowflakes, so he figured he might as well join in.

**Author's Note:**

> bet youd thought youd seen the last of me promoting my [tumblr](https://mikeycliffords.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
